A Drunken Secret
by silentfyre
Summary: Can't really summarize until I write more. I am going somewhere with this and will try to write more soon.


Azura - 6 Months after the end of the Locust war.

Anya waited patiently in the bar for Marcus. They'd both been working really hard lately and tonight, he'd promised her that they would spend some quality time together. Things hadn't been easy over the last six months, but everyone was playing there part to making the world a liveable place again. Some worked harder than others, another reason Anya wanted Marcus to take a break tonight. She was happy to have a night off, even though she was still wearing her radio, she couldn't really take it off just in case. She jumped as her radio suddenly came to life. It was Marcus.

"Anya, you there"

"Yeah I'm here. Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm afraid that I can't make it tonight. Carmine's come down with something and he's in no fit state to patrol tonight."

"Oh for God sake, has he been drinking again?"

"No, he really is sick"

"Hope it's nothing serious then"

"Nah, doctors had a look at him, he should be ok in a few days"

"Well that's good then. Not good that you have to work though" she said with a tone of annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise"

"Ok. You better get to work"

"Ok. I will see you tonight"

Anya was disappointed that Marcus couldn't make it tonight but she understood that he had a job to do. She found herself wondering what the hell to do tonight. She even contemplated joining him, but she really did need a night off. Alone. _"What am I supposed to do now. Spend the night alone in the bar? Someone must be free"_

Anya walked up to the bar and got herself a second glass of wine. Real wine that they found in a wine cellar. Anya still couldn't believe that when the world was going to shit, there was this hidden paradise with real food, wine, and coffee. She sat back down took a sip and savoured it. It reminded her of the days before E Day. She sat there alone for a while drinking her wine. The bar was pretty empty tonight. There were more people walking out than walking in. Anya was contemplating leaving herself, when she saw a familiar face walk into the bar. It was Baird. He saw her and gave her a polite wave. Then after getting his drink, he sat down at another table. Anya wondered why he didn't come over to join her, but she knew he liked to keep to himself. She decided to see if he wanted some company so she made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Want some company?" She asked.

Baird shrugged and pushed one of the chairs out with his foot.

"Sure, why not" he said.

Anya sat down with her drink. She hadn't really spent much time with Baird, well apart from working with him. She didn't really know what to talk about. He spoke first.

"No Marcus tonight?" he asked.

"No. He had to work. He was supposed to have the night off with me, but he had to cover for Carmine as he was sick"

"Hungover again?"

"That's what I said. No. he really is sick"

"Well, he better stay away from me then"

Still not knowing what to talk about, they just sat there sipping their drinks. Anya finally spoke again.

"So, were you just going to spend tonight alone in the bar"

"That was the plan" he replied, suddenly realising how that sounded. He didn't want her to think he was telling her to piss off.

"I mean, I didn't mean . ."

"It's ok I know what you meant. But if you'd rather be alone. . ."

"No it's ok. I can think of worse company to have"

"Thanks. I guess" she replied deciding to take it as a compliment. Just his weird way of being nice.

Baird didn't really know what to talk about with Anya. He almost regretted letting her join him. But he didn't want to be rude and, he'd never admit it, he'd rather not be alone. He thought he better say something.

"So, you decided to grow your hair out again then" was all he could think of.

"Um, yeah. I only cut it short because it got singed by those damn polyps."

"Ugh yeah. I hated those damn things"

"Me to. Well I hated all of them. Which ones did you hate the most?"

"Out of all the locust and lambent. I hated those annoying little tickers. If anything they just got in the way"

"Yeah. Then blew up in your face"

Anya soon realised that she did have something to talk about with Baird. The war.

"Sure was a crazy long war though huh" Baird said.

"Yeah. Did you ever think it would end?"

Baird thought about his answer. He finally said "Yeah, I did. Just maybe not in our lifetime. Or that it would end, but the human race wouldn't win"

"You really thought that?"

"Cmon Anya. Don't tell me that you didn't think that at one time. Didn't you ever loose hope? I know I did a few times"

"So, what kept you going all those years"

The alcohol had certainly made Baird loosen up a bit so he wasn't afraid to be honest.

"I could tell you but you would be surprised at the answer"

"Well, surprise me" She said eagerly wanting to know what he had to say.

"Other people got me through it. Yeah that's right. Damon Baird needs people as well"

Anya found it amusing how he referred to himself in the third person.

"There's nothing wrong with needing people Baird. I know that was hard for you to admit"

"It's mainly Cole who has kept me going all these years. Not just Cole though. Marcus and . . ." he trailed off.

Anya knew what he was going to say. "It's ok Baird, we all miss him"

Baird just looked down and nodded. It had been hard for everyone losing Dom. He was that one guy that everyone liked. In fact, Anya couldn't think of anyone who didn't.

"You know, I didn't always see eye to eye with Dom and Marcus. But I thought we were unstoppable. I thought nothing would take us down as long as we were a team. Then when I found out that Dom had . . . I don't know I just felt that if I was there, if me and Cole were there then maybe we could have saved him"

"Baird, you can't feel responsible for that. I was there. No one could have saved him."

"Yeah. I guess. But anyway. What about you Anya. What kept you going all these years"

It was easy for Anya to answer that. "Marcus"

Baird nodded. He was aware of their relationship. Pretty much everyone was now.

"I gotta ask Anya. How does someone like him end up with someone like you. I mean he's so, you know and your so, you know what I mean?"

"Not really"

"Well, the man is a bit of a gorilla."

That made Anya laugh.

"And me?"

"What about you"

"You said that I'm so, and then you didn't finish"

"I meant compared to Marcus, you seem really, delicate"

"You think I'm delicate, like weak?"

"Oh no, I don't think you're weak. I mean, I've seen you fight. I just mean"

"It's ok I know what you mean. I'm don't exactly come across as tough"

"Don't take offence or anything"

"It's ok, I don't find it offensive. Probably one of the nicer things you've said to me."

"Yeah, and I don't often say nice things so enjoy it"

Baird and Anya kept drinking and talking as the minutes went by, loosening up even more as they went along.

**I am going somewhere with this even though it seems pretty random. Also in case anyone gets the wrong idea I am not trying to pair up these two. **


End file.
